HELP
by shu-tohma
Summary: Tohma helps Shuichi get away from his problems. But will Shuichi's problems really stay behind? REMOVED the author's note! Chapter 8 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Ok so this is a rewrite of my first fanfic so Criticism is welcome please let me know what you think and how to improve.

_**For those who have read this before I'm adding to the story right now. Due to the writers block that will not let me write chapter 8 and thanks to a review I received on another site I had the fact that I need more detail to my story shoved in my face so in order to make the story better I will be spending time rewriting and editing please don't hate me for this but some times things like this must be done in order for further chapters to be written. And I would really like to continue this story so here I am back at ch 1 thank you for you support. **_

This fic is a Tohma x Shuichi

For all Yuki lovers DON'T HATE ME! I really do like Yuki but this is the only way in order to make my story work, DO NOT KILL THE WRITER, I ONLY WRITE WHAT IS IN MY HEAD!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Gravitation I own nothing, But Tohma Stole my heart. (Maki Murakami owns Gravitation)

**HELP!**

Narrator's POV

"Yuuuukkkiii!" a loud childlike voice called as the owner of that voice walked into the large two bedroom apartment, the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke is strong. Yuki walks out of his office

"what da ya want brat?" Yuki said slurring his words following Shuichi into the main bedroom.

"Yuki we need to talk." the childlike voice gone replaced by a more serious one

"what… about your cheating ways?" Yuki asked

"Yuki I never cheated."

"no of course not you would never cheat.." Yuki had gotten close to the younger man breathing into the boys face making the smell of alcohol ten times worse "now Shuichi tell me the truth your cheating on me aren't you?" fear crossed into Shuichi's eyes

"N…n-no Yuki!" the younger boy felt pain rip through his stomach as Yuki landed a punch to his gut

"Quit. Lying. To. Me, Damnit!" Yuki said with are threatening growl.

"But, Yuki…" the boy whimpered as he slid to the floor "I'm not…" Yuki lets out a feral growl as he kicks Shuichi then picks him up by wrapping a hand around his neck lifting him off the ground a slammed him into the wall. Shuichi starts to claw at Yuki's hand. Yuki hit Shuichi again in order to get him to stop moving around so much his fist landed on Shuichi's left eye when he stopped squirming he was covered in bruises and his orange hoodi was torn at the sleeve.

Shuichi's POV

It was the last thing I ever expected. It wasn't that Yuki was holding me against the wall. Or the fact that Yuki had his hand wrapped around my throat. Or even that my feet weren't touching the floor. All this I knew would happen because its my fault its always my fault. No what I did not expect was the man standing in the doorway of Yuki's bedroom he had blond hair my eyes were drawn to his green eyes his eyes told me everything that I needed to know. This man was _telling_ Yuki in a calm voice to let me go. No I never expected to see the keyboardist for Nittle Grasper, President of N-G Pro and my boss the one and only Tohma Seguchi to be helping me of all people. He looked so concerned. Why… why is he looking at me with those eyes? As Yuki let me go I slid back down to the ground my breathing was rough. The last thing I see before I pass out was Seguchi's brilliant green eyes as he kneeled down in front of me.

Narrator's POV

Tohma stood in the doorway to Yuki's bedroom looking calm the only thing that betrayed him was his eyes as they landed on Shuichi Shindou he had a black eye and bruises on every inch off skin that wasn't covered by his torn hoodi and sort shorts. K Bad Luck's manager walked up behind Seguchi. K had the exact opposite attitude he was openly pissed after he saw Yuki holding Shuichi of the ground by the neck

"Eiri, will you let Shuichi go." Tohma ordered in his calm voice.

"You should stay out of other peoples business." Yuki replied with his famous ice like glare as he released his grip from Shu's neck.

"Ahh, but Shuichi is my business." Tohma stated

"Yes, Yes, of course you must look after your money maker, Right? Yuki asked

Tohma didn't answer as he knelt in front of Shuichi as he looked into his eyes. He motioned K to his side and quietly ordered, "Take him to the car K." The manager only nodded as he picked the pink haired jpop singer up bridle-style and left the house. Calmly, Tohma turned and faced the hysterical novelist. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY SHUICHI! HE'S MINE DAMNIT!" Yuki yelled.

"Not anymore, Eiri. From now on Shu-chan is mine so don't touch him, don't speak to him, and don't look for him. Just stay out of his life." Tohma spoke calm and quietly then turned and left the house and got into his waiting limo.

TBC

A/N- Just wanted to thank anyone who decides to read this I KNOW its not the best story out their so let me know what you think so that I can TRY to make it better. Thank You all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Yes I'm still rewriting so here's another ch re-done

'thoughts'

"talking"

Disclaimer once more I do not own Gravitation. (oh how I wish I did)

Summary- Shuichi wakes up in an unfamiliar room.

**HELP!**

Chapter 2 

Tohma's POV 

On the drive back to my house I made three phone calls first was to my personal doctor, the second was to my best friend and at one time wife Mika Uesugi we got divorced some time after her father died it was an arranged marriage we only got married to make her father happy. I called her because I knew she cared for the pink fluff ball that K had bundled in his lap, and the last call was to Hiro Nakano, Shuichi's best friend, I asked them all to meet me at my house.

The drive home seemed longer then normal, but knowing my driver it took less time then if I had driven myself.

My house is… I guess you could say that it was big…no more like large. It has two floors, the fist floor has a gourmet kitchen and dining room, five bedrooms with two shared bathrooms, a living room that you could have a party of twenty people a be able to dance, in the living room was a large gray-blue suede couch a matching loveseat and recliner, in front of the couch sat an octagon coffee table mostly made of wood in two layers the top of the table had a large pane of glass out lined in two inches of wood, the main feature in the room was the big screen t.v. Now up stairs is my privet area there three bedrooms with a private bathroom in each and a Jacuzzi in the main bedroom. And of course a game room to keep Ryuichi entertained when he's here.

When we got to my house Mika was already waiting inside looking worried. I smiled to myself as I asked myself 'What would I do with out her?'. I led K to one of the spare bedrooms. This room I had decorated for Shuichi. Nakano had helped me with this. Nakano asked me about three months ago to find a new home for Shuichi I then asked Nakano if Shu could live with me. It was the first time that I can remember that I did NOT demand something out of anyone. It took a little more than two weeks to get his answer during that time he would come to my office after practice every day to talk with me. I believe he trying to figure out my intentions I don't know if he got what he was looking for or not, or if he was just trying to get Shuichi away from Eiri. I don't know what has been going on between Eiri and Shuichi but I WILL find out.

K and I got Shu into some clean clothes (the closet and dresers were full of clothes Nakano helped pick out) and laid him in the bed I had un-tucked the bed and tucked Shu in. Mika came in with a bag of ice for Shu's eye.

We sat in the kitchen talking about nothing really waiting for the doctor and Nakano to come. We didn't have to wait long before the doorbell began to ring. Before we got out of the kitchen we could hear voices. One calm the other unsure.

"Are you sure we should just walk in?"

"Look he's not going to do anything to us well at least not me."

"what do you mean at least not you?"

"I'm Shuichi's best friend and Shuichi wont sing with out me. But doctors…well doctors can be replaced."

They both entered the kitchen Nakano laughing and the doctor looking scared.

"Don't worry so much Dr. Brown, Nakano has his way of pushing his way when it comes to Shuichi." I said calmly "I'll show you to his room doctor. Nakano I know you want to see him but could you and Mika start dinner?" I asked while heading up the stairs and down the hall not waiting for an answer from any of them.

Shuichi's POV

I hurt all over, as I opened my eyes well one eye there's an ice pack on my left eye. I remove the ice pack and look around me what I saw confused the hell out of me I was in a room that I did not recognize. Truth be told it looked like something I would design there was limited edition Nittle Grasper posters, individual autographed pictures of each member (there was even a signed Kumagorou picture!). The walls were painted a creamy orange, the bed was coved in a color stuck between pink and red not quite one or the other the dresser set and bed were a light clear pink color the wood pattern showing through. Before I could take in anymore of the room the door opened making me jump. In walked Tohma Seguchi. I jumped at Tohma clinging to him hiding my face in his chest crying with quiet sobs. I felt his arms wrap gently around me. When I calmed down a little Tohma turned my attention to the man still standing in the door that I only now took notice in he was tall with black hair gentle brown eyes.

"Shuichi, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Brown." said Tohma releasing me slightly and holding me at arms length to look into my eyes. "Shuichi, will you let him do a check up on you? to make sure your not hurt to seriously." I only nodded. In the back off my head I could here a voice saying 'don't let him touch you', 'you don't know him', 'He's going to hurt you'. as the last thought crossed my mind the doctor touched a rather painful point across my ribs I yelped jumped behind 'my guardian angel' I started to cry and cling to Tohma "I think that's enough for now Dr. Brown we can finish after he eats."

"Yes, of course Seguchi, but I suggest you take him to see his doctor tomorrow." as the doctor suggested to Tohma as Tohma nods his head and leads me down stairs.

TBC

R&R let me know how I'm doing the more criticism the better. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N- LoneAuthor hope this chap will answer some of your questions I wont say any more than that for now.

Disclaimer: Sigh do you really think _I_ own Gravitation? If I did this wouldn't be a **_FAN_**-fiction so nope I don't own it.

'thoughts'

Summary - everyone is filled in on what Shuichi has been hiding.

**HELP!**

Chapter 3

Mika's POV

As Tohma led the doctor upstairs I turned to Hiroshi and K in hopes they knew what had happened "Hiroshi, K what happened to Shuichi?"

I could barely hear Hiro when he spoke "I don't know. I just got here, but if I had to guess I'd say it has something to do with Yuki."

"What do you mean 'it has to do with Yuki'?" I ask

"Shu's been coming into work with odd bruises all over himself. But when ever I bring it up he blames them on his clumsiness, but _come on_ falling _does not _cause hand shape bruises to appear on your body! I'm sure Yuki was hurting Shu I just didn't know how badly he was hurting Shu." Hiro answered sadly

"But, Why was he hurting Shu?" I ask 'I swear you can't get anything out of a man unless you ask a direct question!'

"I don't know maybe he was drunk, or maybe he was high, better yet he was probably out of beer and cigarettes! He's your brother you tell me why he'd hurt Shu! Because I SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW MIKA!" Hiro was fuming when he finished.

"You'd never guess the real reason he was beating me more than usual." said a sorrowful voice coming from the stairway making everyone jump we turn to see Shuichi clinging to Tohma's side the doctor coming up behind them. Hiro was by Shu's side in a split second taking notice of the visible damage on Shu.

"Shu, What happened? Why did Yuki do this to you?" Hiro asked sympathetically.

Shuichi's POV

I glace at each of the people in the kitchen never letting go of my hold on Tohma. After a moment I let go of Tohma and sat at the round kitchen table with a sad sigh "if you really wish to know why I'll tell you." I said quietly taking a deep breath "to put it simply I made Yuki mad…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence to figure how to tell everyone how I managed to make him that mad.

Mika broke the brief silence "But how'd you make him mad?"

'I guess I should just come out and say it' I thought to myself "I broke up with him this afternoon, but he found out the hard way that that I was leaving him about a month ago when he came by the studio Hiro, K you both know that I was called to Tohma's office when I got to work, right? Well apparently Yuki came by while I was talking with Tohma…" I was quiet a moment while I tried to hide the blush rapidly across my face and neck I glanced at Tohma and saw the slightest nod to continue "Yuki… over heard me talking …no I should say he over heard me confessing… my ..feelings towards Tohma…" I fell silent as two loud "WHAT?"S hit my ears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MEAN YOUR FEALINGS FOR TOHMA?" Hiro yelled

"W.. well I have strong feelings towards Tohma… and I didn't want him to rush into anything so I told him to just think about it" I told them quietly. "It was about that time when Yuki started to hit me while yelling at me that 'I shouldn't be cheating on him'." I could feel the inevitable tears pricking at the corners of my eyes I tried to fight them as I went on "I didn't know what he was talking about at the time. I did not know that he was talking about me and Tohma!"

Hiro looked Shu over concern written all over his face "Shuichi, why'd you hid this from me? Why'd you keep it from everyone else for that matter?"

"because Hiro I didn't want to worry anyone." I buried my face in my hands as the tears that I had been trying to hold back began to spill out I couldn't hold them back.

Tohma's POV

When Shu started to cry I couldn't stop myself I wrapped my arms around his small slightly shaking body from behind his chair and softly whispered in his ear "I'm sorry Shuichi this is my fault…" before I could finish my self blame Shuichi scrambled out of his chair and clung to the front of my shirt 'he sure is clingy' "NO! It's not your fault I should have left him before coming to you! So, Please Tohma don't blame yourself!" I wrapped my arms back around him holding him gently as he cried into my chest. Silence filled the room until Hiro broke it.

"Say, Seguchi how did you know that Shu would need help?"

K answered before I could even think of how to answer "I told him that I had seen Shuichi putting a bandage on his stomach in the bathroom before he came into the studio. Then we decided that we were going to move Shuichi away from Yuki after work, well we left early and got there only to see Yuki with a firm grip around Shuichi's neck." I felt Shuichi shudder when K finished and I couldn't help but think that there was more to it 'this could get bad' I thought to myself.

TBC

A/N-- First off thanks to all reviewers!

I know I'm ignoring Yuki at the moment he'll appear in chapter four

Now I have a question that I hope my Reviewers can help me with. Ok so here it is…

Would you prefer longer chapters with longer wait periods or shorter chapters with maybe a day or two in between?

Your opinion matters to me! So please let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N-Here's Yuki!

_Flashback_

'thoughts'

"speech"

Disclaimer crying I don't own Gravitation! still crying

**HELP!**

Chapter 4

Yuki's POV

How dare Tohma take what's mine! Shuichi belongs to me! Tohma's manipulating Shuichi I just know he is. Shuichi doesn't love Tohma he loves only _me_.

I did NOT hear Shuichi willingly tell Tohma that he has feelings for. That's right Shuichi was being forced to say that to Tohma.

_Yuki's Flashback _

_I was standing outside the door to Tohma's office. I had just seen Shu walk in a minute ago. I could just barely hear Shuichi and Tohma through the closed door._

"_Shindou, K said that you had something to tell me, may I ask what it is?"_

"_Y…Yes, Seguchi, I…" I could almost hear fear in his voice. "Seguchi …I …I love you! I love you so much it hurts to think about you!" I could hear the tears in his voice. I was shocked 'how can that brat say something like that to anyone but me?' I thought. It got harder to hear what Tohma was saying. _

"_Shuichi…"_

"_Seguchi please just think about what I said." I heard a pair of footsteps coming towards the door and another more hurried pair of footsteps. "Shuichi please call me Tohma."_

"_Seg…Toh...Tohma." It was quiet for a moment. "I'm leaving Yuki in a month just think about it, please?"_

"_Alright Shuichi I will think about it, now you need to get back to the recording studio before K storms in here guns blazing." I was gone before the office door opened showing a smiling and laughing Shuichi._

_End Yuki's Flashback_

Shu also said some thing about not loving me no more and that he was breaking up with me! That just can't be right Tohma is behind all this I know it. Come on Shu was even forced out of my house. Even if he tried to get a way from that crazy American he would just have been shot. That brat can't live without me he'll come home after work tomorrow. Or maybe I'll just go and pick him up from work, Shu will like that.

_Hiro's POV_

Shu likes Tohma, he has strong feelings for Tohma. The same man that Shu swore was trying to ruin his life. I knew Tohma had feelings for Shu after ASKING me if Shu could live with him, when I went to him for help looking for a place for Shu to live.

_Hiro's Flashback_

_(Three months ago)_

_I made sure Shuichi was long gone before I went up to Tohma's office. I knock lightly on the office door and hear a faint "Come in" before entering. Tohma is sitting behind his desk wearing only a light blue silk dress shirt and black slacks he had taken off his black fur trimmed coat and gloves as it was long past work hours, he was working on a mountain of paper work, only looking up when I reach the desk._

"_Ahh, Nakano what can I do for you?" Seguchi asked me with that unnerving smile in place._

"_I have a favor to ask."_

"_A favor?" his smile never fading _

"_Yes, It has more to do with Shuichi than me though." I noticed Tohma's eyes briefly flash with emotion but it was gone before I could identify it._

"_What can I do for Shindou?"_

"_I'd appreciate it if you could find a place for Shuichi to live away from Yuki." I tell him calmly._

"_Why would Shindou want to move away from Eiri?" no emotions showing on his face only that fake smile._

"_He doesn't know I'm doing this yet."_

"_Tell me why you are doing it. That is tell me if you really want my help."_

"_Yuki's been beating Shu. Shuichi hides it pretty good but even with the make up covering his bruise at the photo shoot I could still tell plus he had a big bruise covering the middle of his back. I know Shuichi is clumsy but even he's not clumsy enough to give himself that bad of a bruise."_

_Tohma went pale but still no emotion appeared on his face although his voice gave himself a way. "Y-Yuki's been… Shuichi." I heard him say quietly "Nakano, would it be alright if Shuichi lived with me?" I was stunned to say the least._

"_I'll have to think about that Seguchi." I turned and walked out of the office. Why would he want Shuichi to live with him. Then it dawned on me that emotion that I saw in Tohma's eyes was a feeling stronger than the feelings Shu had for Yuki. I will think about Tohma taking Shuichi in I'll talk with Seguchi some more tomorrow find out his true intentions._

_End Hiro's Flashback_

A/N- SSSSOOOOOO what do you think? Please R&R

I write for my readers and reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

-1**A/N- I would like to thank my continuous reviewers! I know I haven't been using -san -chan and so on but I will be have Ryuichi using them Shu just does not sound right coming from Ryuichi with out the -chan so any way … **

Timeline-

Three months ago Hiro went to Tohma to get help finding Shu-chan a place to live

One month ago Shu confesses his feeling to Tohma.

Disclaimer - me no own nothing me is poor

_Flashbacks_

'thoughts'

"speech"

**HELP!**

Chapter 5

Narrator's POV

Shuichi clung to the soft silk of Tohma's shirt being wrapped in Tohma's arms in a gentle embrace was having a calming effect on him. "Mika, Nakano is the food ready yet?" Tohma asked.

"When ever your ready, Tohma" Was Mika's answer

"Good I think we should eat than let Shuichi rest." with that commanding suggestion everyone took a seat. Going counterclockwise starting with Shuichi, Tohma, an empty chair for Mika, Dr. Brown, K, and than Hiro sitting between K and Shuichi. Mika brought the food to the table there was spaghetti, garlic bread and a light salad.

Dinner was uneventful. They ate in silence. When they finished eating Shuichi went back up stairs after saying good night to everyone. Tohma watched Shu go upstairs sighing sadly turning to the others "You can all stay here for tonight I have more than enough room for everyone. Just go down the hallway to the right there are five spare bedrooms just pick a room. Well good night everyone." Tohma went up stairs and stopped Shuichi's room opening the door he watched as Shuichi crawled into bed Tohma spoke softly "I will protect you, Shuichi."

**The next morning **(Wednesday 6:45A.M.) Tohma was helping Shuichi get dressed and the entire time there was a bright blush across Shuichi's checks "To…Tohma I can do it myself." Shuichi said shyly.

Tohma wrapped his arms around Shuichi from behind "But, Shu" Tohma whispered in Shu's ear huskily "I want to help." making Shuichi's blush deepen. Tohma help Shuichi pull on a pair of lose fit jeans, a yellow Nittle Grasper long sleeve shirt (to cover bruises). When done Tohma started to kiss Shuichi's neck making him moan Tohma's name until…

**Downstairs…**

BANG CRASH…

"RYUICHI!"

"Oh Mika-san where's Tohma?"

"getting ready for work." you could hear the annoyance in Mika's voice.

"Ryu-chan has something really, really important to tell Tohma!" Ryuichi said as he headed to the stairs before he could take another step Mika grabbed his arm.

"You can wait till he comes down"

"But, but Mika-saaaannn Shu-chan is missing!!!!" Ryuichi whined

"No, Shuichi isn't missing he's here."

A few minutes latter Tohma and Shuichi walked into the kitchen to see K and Hiro trying to keep Ryuichi from running upstairs.

"But, K-saaaaaannnnn!!! I want to see Shuichi!"

"You can see him when he comes down." K said as his evil grin crossed his face he pulled out his magnum pointing it at Ryuichi "now sit down"

"O…ok K-san" Ryuichi said nervously Tohma led Shu into the kitchen as Ryu sat at the table. Mika was cooking pancakes and bacon as Hiro set the table.

"Good morning." Tohma greeted everyone they all turn to see Tohma and Shuichi walk into the kitchen all the sudden there was a loud "SHU-CHAAANNNN!!!" followed by a loud crash as Ryuichi glomped Shuichi.

"Sakuma please get off me" Shuichi said with a whimper "your hurting me."

Ryuichi sat up straddling Shuichi looking down at him he turned serious as he got to his feet and helped Shuichi up taking note of the black eye and the bruise around his neck in the shape of a hand. "Shuichi, what happened?" Shuichi told him what he told everyone else the previous night "Yuki did that, huh?"

Ryuichi's POV

Yuki hurt Shuichi. I knew that Tohma and Shuichi had feelings for each other, other wise I would have tried to get Shu to go out with me, but hey what kind of friend would I be if I made a move when I knew they liked each other? But, I will make sure that Yuki does not hurt Shu again.

Back to Narrator POV

"Let's eat everyone." Mika said putting the food on the table. As Tohma sat he pulled Shuichi onto his lap Shuichi looked at Tohma

"Toh…Tohma?" Shu asked with a bright blush.

"There's only five chairs." Tohma explained his actions

**After breakfast **

Tohma dismissed Dr. Brown after Shuichi screamed at in a panicked voice "LEAVE ME ALONE DON'T TOUCH ME!" as he curled up in Tohma's lap face pressed into Tohma's neck K, Hiro and Ryuichi left not long after that.

"Tohma, Shuichi I need to be heading back to the temple" Mika stated as she cleared the table. "So, call me if either of you need anything. Ok?"

"Alright, Mika." answered Tohma

"Thank You Mika." Shuichi answered.

"Shuichi I'm giving you the day off" Tohma said resting his chin on Shu's shoulder.

"But, Tohma I don't want to stay here everyone will be gone." Shu said as he lowered his head to try and hid the fear in his eyes.

"You can come and keep me company in my office for a few days. But no work I'm taking you to see your doctor after work to get you to take a complete check up voice and all. Got it?"

Shuichi turned in Tohma's lap and hugged him whispering "Thank You Tohma"

Tohma smiled gently "Of course Shuichi."

Shu got off Tohma's lap and they both said by to Mika and left in Tohma's waiting limo. They arrived at 8:15. Once at NG they went to Tohma's office Shuichi was clinging to Tohma's arm when they got to the office the desk chair was facing the window until they got to the middle of the room the chair spun reveling …

**A/N- I live and write for my reviewers and readers. So let me know what you think so I can write something all my readers and reviewers will like.**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**A/N- Hi to all Readers and Reviewers! Thanks for sticking with _HELP_ for this long! I'm having a bit of trouble (Damn Writers Block!) I know where I want this story to _go_ but getting there is proving to be harder than I excepted it to be!**

**Anyway here's chapter 6. R&R and Please, Please, Please let me know what you think! **

_**Flashbacks **_

'**thoughts'**

"**speech"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HELP!**

Chapter 6

Yuki's POV

I decided to talk to my _dear _brother-in-law Tohma and see what kind of crap he's been telling my brat. So I arrive at NG by 8:00 and wait in Tohma's office. By 8:15 I'm sitting in Tohma's chair looking out the large window behind his desk when I hear the door open and close. I can just barely see movement in the refection in the window I turn around in the high back chair to face the other person in the room only to face Tohma …with MY Shuichi hanging on his arm seeing the brat like that brought a picture to mind that I just HAD to say "Not even gone a full twenty-four hours and your already whoring yourself out to your boss?" I let a smirk cross my face.

Tohma's POV

When we saw Eiri I felt Shuichi freeze at my side as if a deer in a spotlight as clichéd as that sounds. Eiri speaks up "Not even gone a full twenty-four hours and your already whoring yourself out to your boss?" I saw his ever present smirk.

I felt angry, but I forced myself to remain calm. "Eiri, What are you doing here?" I ask with my fake smile plastered on my face.

"I came to talk to you about something you took from me." Eiri replied his face as emotionless as ever.

"I don't have anything that belongs to you, Eiri." my smile never leaving my face.

"Sure you do it's clinging to your arm." Eiri said nodding his head in Shuichi's direction.

Shu tightened his grip on my arm as he yelled "I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!"

Eiri stood and walked over to me and Shuichi when he was standing within reach from us he said "You will always belong to me!" Eiri stretched his hand towards Shuichi, but Shu stepped away as I grabbed Eiri's arm.

"Don't. Touch. Him." I say forcefully "You've done enough damage to him already." I finish with anger in my voice. I saw anger flash in his eyes.

Ryuichi's POV

As soon as I heard a couple of girls talking about why Yuki-san was at NG I turn serious as I began to fear for Shuichi's safety. So after checking in studio 3 to see if Shuichi was there, (which he wasn't) I went up to Tohma's office and sure enough as I step in I see Yuki-san reaching for Shu as Shu takes a couple of steps back bumping into me as Tohma grabs Yuki-san's arm to prevent him from touching Shuichi. I pull Shu against me protectively Shu only turns away from the scene and buries his head in my chest as Tohma tells Yuki not to touch Shuichi. I could hear the anger radiating off Tohma an unusual emotion for him to portray and I see the anger in Yuki-san's eyes. I speak up after Tohma "Tohma's right you know, Shuichi can't even look at you." I say looking right in Yuki-san's eyes "Shuichi belongs to us now."

"What do you mean 'us'?" the anger in his eyes increases.

"well thanks to you his family disowned him did they not?" I ask before continuing "So we will be his family." I look at Tohma's back he nodded to confirm that this would be alright.

"He's ours now, Eiri I think you should leave." Tohma stated regaining his calm nature.

Yuki started to walking to the door stopping just before he closed the door "I will have what belongs to me!" before any of us could respond Yuki-san was gone.

Tohma's POV

As Eiri left I look at Shuichi in Ryuichi's arms. I can see the slight shake of Shu's small frame. When I stepped near them Ryu passed Shu over to me and I notice Shuichi was crying. How I hate it when he cries like this it breaks what little heart I can claim. I look at Ryuichi taking note that he was being serious I look back down at Shuichi who I had laid on the couch in my office after he fell asleep leaning against me standing up. I turn back to Ryuichi who is still being serious "Sakuma I think I'm going to need help with this. Yuki is… well Yuki is resourceful, and I wont always be able to be with Shu." I sigh "Sakuma I need your help. K can only do so much when it comes to Yuki."

"Tohma I love Shuichi as much as you do. I will never force myself on him if you want help protecting him you need not ask. I'll be his brother, his father, I will be someone he can count on when you or Nakano-san aren't around."

"Thank You, Sakuma" we both look down at Shuichi sleeping quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- please R&R!**

**I know it's not that long sowwy! Let me know what you think your opinion helps!**

**I'm working on chapter seven as you read this!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- well here's chapter 7

Disclaimer-

ME; YES I OWN GRAVITATION!

TOHMA; No, you don't

ME; What? Of course I do! I'm writing a Gravitation story am I not?

TOHMA; Your writing a **_FAN-FICTION!_**

ME; What's the difference?

TOHMA; Maki Murakami-sama owns the original Gravitation. You can claim your story line.

ME; OH! My apologies to Maki Murakami-sama. **_I OWN NOTHING! _**(crying). Tohma-kun can I at least own Gravitation in my dreams?

TOHMA; …… No.

ME; crying

_Flashbacks_

**dreams**

'thoughts'

"speech"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HELP!**

Chapter 7

Ryuichi's POV

I stand by Tohma as we watch Shuichi sleep. Yuki-san sure messed Shu up. There has to be more to why he was hurting Shu. I know that Yuki knew about Shu's feelings…but, that was a month ago so why did I see that cut on his leg before that? Why was he hurting Shuichi so much? I look at Tohma he's looking at Shu with soft eyes true emotion showing in his eyes. I remember the first time that he told me about his feelings about Shuichi. No I figured it out myself.

_Ryuichi's flashback_

_Six weeks ago (one month and fourteen days ago)_

_I walk into Tohma's office in my chibi mode and see him looking at the latest tabloid with a sad look on his face. The tabloid had an article about Shuichi, talking about how his relationship with Yuki was going, the sad look on Tohma's face softens as he lightly touches the picture by the article "Ne, Tohma what-cha doin?" I question as I walk up behind him and I see the picture is of Shuichi singing from his concert a few days back. I turn serious "When did you start liking Shuichi, Tohma"_

"_I don't like him."_

"_Tohma, don't lie to me." my eyes harden "now tell me when did you start liking Shuichi."_

"_Sakuma…" he looks at me I see the pain in his eyes "How did you know?"_

_I sigh sadly "the look on your face… is the same expression I see in my refection." my eyes soften "now tell me the truth. When did you first know that you liked him?"_

"_when I first heard him sing when he opened for ASK" I can hear the pain in his voice as he continues "But, he's with Eiri. And he only thinks of me as an enemy. I'll never have a chance to show him…" Tohma fell silent as tears fall from his eyes. I do a double take he's _crying _Tohma never _cries!

"_I think you have more of a chance then you think." I state._

"_what do you mean Ryuichi?" _

"_He's not happy Tohma." I say quietly "and as much as I wish I could, I cant be with him, he only has eyes for one person… and I don't believe that its Yuki." _

"_Then who is it?" _

"_You'll find out soon enough Tohma." I turn chibi "Tohhhmmmaaaaa lets go get ice cream you promised!" I pout. _

_End Ryuichi flashback _

That's also the day when I realized that I could not have Shuichi after all. almost half a year ago now I had found Shuichi in the park crying he was bruised and cut I had asked him who did that to him he said it was Yuki. The younger singer also told me that he liked Tohma but was to afraid of being alone to leave Yuki with only a slight chance that Tohma felt the same way. Shuichi begged me not to tell anyone.

Shuichi's POV

**Shuichi's dream**

**It's night time, around eleven I'm walking along the cross-walk a car slams into me Yuki gets out of the car starts to yell at me "What the hell do you think your doing? Tohma's a shark he'll stab you in the back, just wait and see you damn Baka!"**

**A flash of light brings me to Tohma's house in the hallway that leads to both our rooms. I hear a loud bang like a gun shot coming from Tohma's room I go to investigate. Yuki's just inside the door with a gun pointing at a limp blond haired body. Everything is moving in slow motion as I run to the body I kneel down by the head and turn it so I can see the face…**

**End Shuichi's dream**

I wake up with a start screaming "NO!!!! Tohmaaaaaa!" my tears come with rough sobs as I cry I scream again "TOOOHHHMMMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" I feel warm arms wrap around me as I'm pulled into someone's lap when I open my eyes I see Tohma his beautiful green eyes. I lay my head on his shoulder and wrapped my own arms around his neck.

"What's the matter Shu?" I hear him ask

"Yuki shot you! You where dead! You left me!" I sobbed

"It was just a dream I'm alive and I'm not leaving you." he whispered into my ear, "I just got you. Besides if you've heard I'm stubborn once I get what I want I don't let go…ever. You got that? Now I want to make sure you understand a few things, I will never kick you out of my house, I will never tell you to leave, and I will never leave. So your stuck with me kid." Tohma smiled at me. A real smile not one of his fake smiles I smile back with a nod while wiping my eyes "Now Shuichi, if we're going to be going out don't you think we should go on a what's it called now …oh yes a date?"

My eyes widen "_really?_ but what about your reputation? Yuki never took me anywhere because he wanted to keep his reputation."

"My public reputation is not that great, at least when it comes to dating, the reporters will all be trying to guess when I'll dump you most will say the first week. But let everyone talk and guess, and DON'T even ask about you being a boy I don't care about that got it?"

"Yes, Tohma!" I say happily.

TBC

A/N - I was going to have this up Saturday but I got a migraine so yeah sorry for the wait but Please R&R.

Next chapter

Tohma takes Shuichi on their first date! But someone tries to ruin their evening out


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long! I was having computer problems. . . It crashed taking my whole story with it meaning my complete ch. 8 . . . This chapter 8 is not the original 8 although in my opinion I like this version a lot better then the original. . . Anyway I raised the rating of my story from T to M as I put a lemon in to this chapter and thank you all for being so patient! Now on to the long awaited Chapter 8! And since this is my first fanfic that means this is also my first lemon so tell me how it is and how I can improve my lemon writing for my next lemon!

Disclaimer - of course I don't own Gravitation who do you think I am? Maki Murakami-sama? Ha ha ha! You funny! No I am not Murakami-sama. . .

Warnings - M/M, lemon, (come on! honestly if you don't like this kinda thing why the hell are you even here?) Tohma/Shuichi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

HELP!

Chapter 8

Wednesday Noon

Narrator POV

Tohma took Shuichi to see his doctor. His doctor is paid to keep quiet about everything. After examining and getting Shu x-rayed the Doctor took Tohma aside telling him to go to the police. Tohma just agrees with the doctor to make him happy.

Shuichi's POV

I really don't like doctors so as soon as my doctor had looked over my x-rays and told me not to sing for a week he gave me a tub of medicated cream to help heal my bruises quickly, I left my doctors office as fast as I could Tohma not far behind me. Me and Tohma walk back to NG its only a few blocks from the hospital. We get back to NG and I enter Tohma's office in front of Tohma. I sit on the couch and I start to think of how I would apply the cream to my back and I look over to Tohma and blush when I notice that he is still standing by the door watching me "umm Tohma?"

He walks over to me "Yes, Shuichi?"

My blush deepens "can you put this on my back?" I ask holding up the tub of cream

Tohma chuckles lightly "of course I can" he says as he sits next to me taking the cream from my hand and turning me to face away from him he slowly removes my shirt and kisses the nape of my neck sending chills down my spine I lean my head forward and breathe deeply he kisses me between my shoulder blades before I feel the cold cream touch my neck. The keyboardist rubs it gently over my shoulders and down my back he rubs under my shoulder blades sliding his hands around the front of me brushing my nipples I arch into his touch with a gasp.

Tohma's POV

I nip at Shu's shoulder lightly as my hands tease his nipples I hear a soft moan come from him which makes me harden I rub the cream into his chest sliding my right hand down his stomach and cup his slowly hardening cloth covered cock and pinch and tease his left nipple he moans as he arches against me as I pull him firmly against me pressing him against my groin.

Shuichi's POV

I lean against Tohma and buck my hip lightly as he rubs my hardening erection my breath quickens as I moan Tohma's name softly. I feel Tohma's own erection pressing against my back as he pulls me against him. I whimper as I feel the loss of Tohma's warmth I look behind me to see him standing.

Tohma's POV

I watch as Shuichi twists his body to look back at me his violet eye are dark with lust. I lean down and kiss him softly I step out of reach as he tries to get me to sit back down I slowly unbutton my shirt as my eye travel down the body of my soon to be lover, I let my shirt slide of my shoulders and pool around my feet I kick off my shoes and kneel in front of Shuichi pulling off his shoes and socks I kiss his chest softly avoiding the bruises.

Shuichi's POV

I arch against the soft feather light kisses Tohma places across my chest he pushes me down against the couch kissing me passionately as I wrap my arms around his neck and rubbing his bare back with one hand while my other plays with the hair at the nape of his neck I can feel his hand graze down my stomach lightly once again cupping my hard on and he squeezes my clothe covered cock I moan into his mouth bucking my hips involuntarily. My pants becoming way to tight.

Tohma's POV

I swallow his moan while I play with my little vocalist's zipper as we kiss pressing against his rock hard shaft causing him to moan while I unzip his pants II break the kiss long enough to his pants off so that he is in only his boxers. I kiss him again, running my fingers along the top of his boxers he's panting now I watch as he spreads his legs I pull his boxers off before I kneel between his legs. I trail kisses down his chest and stomach I stop and look up at the little singers face it's full of passion I hear him whispering my name I lean down and lick the tip of his cock pressing into the slit and clearing away the first bit of pre-cum there.

Shuichi's POV

I buck my hips moaning louder and begging "Tohma Please!" I wither in pleasure. I gasp loudly as he takes the head of my cock into his mouth licking and sucking hard I cry out "Tohma! More! More! More!"

Tohma's POV

I place a hand on Shuichi's hip preventing him from bucking with my other hand I grab the tube of lube from my pants pocket I remove my hand from his hips to squeeze the lube onto my fingers rubbing my fingers together I replace my hand on his hips as I run my fingers along the cleft of his ass running my fingers around the rim of his opening pressing my finger inside him he groans arching off the couch, I deep throat his cock sucking hard.

Shuichi's POV

I arch off the couch at the sharp pain and pleasure at Tohma's intruding finger I scream as I feel heat and moisture envelop my shaft and Tohma stroking my prostate he bobs his head slowly sucking and twirling his tongue around the head of my cock I feel him add a second finger scissoring and thrusting them into me hitting my prostate I cry out as I cum hard in his mouth I feel him suck greedily at me.

Tohma's POV

Shuichi collapses panting for breath I lick him clean and come up and kiss him deeply while inserting a third finger to make sure he is stretched good I don't want to hurt him more then I have to. I pull away from him and remove my pants and underwear my cock is hard and standing proud I coat it with lube moaning softly I place the tip of my shaft at the singers entrance and lean over and whispered into his ear "what do you want Shuichi?" he withers and pants under me.

"Please Tohma!" he looks up at me with lustful eyes "M-make me yours!" he begs me wrapping his arms around my neck as I kiss him softly before pushing into him slowly moaning at the tightness.

Shuichi's POV

I arch against Tohma as he enters me filling me making me more complete then I have ever been. I moan louder as he pushes against my prostate. He pulls out and thrusts into me I push up against him as I start to chant "more more! Faster! Harder!" he speeds up thrusting fast and hard hitting my sweet spot each time. I'm seeing stars as I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him deeper making me moan loudly. I feel my muscles tighten.

Tohma's POV

I bite Shuichi's shoulder sucking leaving my mark as I thrust into him I groan against his shoulder and he tightens around my shaft I lose all self control and I thrust faster aiming for his sweet spot and wrap my hand around his hard shaft pumping in time to my thrusts making him cry my name.

Shuichi's POV

I cry Tohma's name and arch against him as he hits my prostate I cum into his hand he thrusts into me again I feel his heat fill me I collapse on the couch again and pulling Tohma close whispering into his ear "I love you Tohma" he kisses me lovingly.

Tohma's POV

Moaning loudly I cum inside Shuichi before being pulled against him I let out a content sigh "I love you too, my Shu-chan" I look down into my little singers violet eye and gently stroke his hair.

Yuki's POV

I walk into Tohma's office hoping to umm 'talk' some since into him, but what do I see? I see Tohma necked and on top of MY necked Shuichi and Tohma had his shaftin MY pink haired hole! They don't see me so I walk over and grab Tohma's shoulder and yank him off of my brat throwing the older man to the floor, I then see fear in Shuichi's eyes so I figure that Tohma must have been raping the brat I turn to Tohma "so you like to rape your employees now?"

Shuichi's POV

I glare at Yuki as I stand up "It was anything BUT rape Yuki, but of course you wouldn't know the difference between rape and making love!"

"what's that supposed to mean?" the writer asks as he steps closer to me, I side step and move towards Tohma.

I wrap my arms around myself as my eyes fill with tears "it means exactly what it sounds like Yuki."

Hiro's POV

I walk into Seguchi-sans office while Shuichi and Yuki are talking I came to see how Shu's doctor appointment went, but when I walk in I see Shuichi naked, hugging himself and in tears standing slightly behind and beside a naked Tohma who looked ready to kill and in front of them was Yuki looking rather pissed off. If I'm understanding what Shu said then Yuki has…I must be misunderstanding something.

I walk over and stand in front of Shuichi and Seguchi-san I cross my arms and glare right into Yuki's eyes "its time for you to leave" I say coldly. I glance back at my boss and best friend "you two get dressed" Tohma gathers their clothes as Yuki walks out of the office. Ryuichi comes bouncing into the room I close and lock the door. I look at a fully dressed Shuichi and Tohma "Shuichi, tell me Yuki did not rape you… did he?" I look directly into Shu's eyes as he falls to his knees.

Shuichi's POV

I fall to my knees burying my face in my hands I was hoping they wouldn't learn about that . . .I can feel all of them staring at me. A pair of warm strong arms wrap around me pulling me close I look up and see Tohma holding me with a soft look in his eyes he brushes my hair away from my tear soak eyes he kisses my forehead softly "why didn't you tell me?" he asks

I shake my head "I didn't want any one to know. . ." I sob into Tohma's chest as I cling tightly to him..

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - once again I am sorry it has taken this long to update! Please read and review helpful criticism is welcome any input and or ideas will be taken into consideration.


End file.
